


Cute

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cablepool - Freeform, Cable’s Family, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fatherhood, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Vanessa is Dead, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: The words ‘cute’ and ‘Cable’ should not be used in the same sentence... said nobody, ever.Wade is admiring how cute his partner is, much to Cable’s disgust and indignation.





	Cute

_He’s cute,_ Wade thinks, as he watches Cable reach into his ‘utility belt’ for his handy-dandy tube of lip balm. He looks so different without the various weapons, which were almost like extensions of his very being, attached to his person... almost domestic. It’s moments like these where Wade can see the father in him, sees a man capable of leaning down to put band-aids on scraped knees and kissing booboos all better. In this moment he is so far removed from the time-traveling soldier who’d come to claim Russell’s life for crimes the boy had not yet committed that Wade could almost,  _almost_ forget. In this moment, he is not Cable, but Nathan Summers, and he is  _cute._

Cable glares over his shoulder, “Why don’t you take a fucking picture, it’ll last longer.”

And there it is. Moment officially ruined. 

Except that it isn’t. Because once he manages to locate the lip balm (God, how much shit does that man have in that thing?), he gently places it into the hands of the little one in between them. She’s positively beaming as she thanks him, and for a moment Cable’s human eye goes soft. Wade thinks that this must be the way that he looked at his dead (did it still count as dead if she wasn’t yet born and her dad had decided to stay fifty years in the past to bump uglies with a mercenary who looked like he’d bumped uglies with a cactus?) daughter.

He kind of wants to hug him now, except he is not entirely sure that he won’t end up with another knife in his dick - and that’s something little Juno doesn’t need to see again. Thankfully, it would seem as if he and Juno are floating along the same wavelength, and when the little girl hands him back the lip balm, she not-so-subtly slips her hand into his and holds on tight. Cable just rolled with it, apparently too manly to go tip-to-tip with a group of onlookers who  _may_ have been underage, but not too manly to hold hands with a kid. Too. Fucking. Cute. 

Aww, fuck. That high-pitched squeal, caused by an overdose of cute, must not have just been in his head. Either that, or Cable and Juno were both looking at him like he’d managed to grow a second head because his fucked-up body had, in fact, managed to generate a second head. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen today.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?” If he isn’t mistaken, Cable sounds almost fond.

“I don’t think you have enough years left for me to run down that particular list, grandpa.” Wade counters with a lopsided smile.

Juno frowns, “Daddy is weird.”

”That’s the understandment of the century.” Cable snarks.

Wade let the insult roll off his shoulders - he’s in a strangely thoughtful mood and doesn’t want to bicker. “You’re a good Dad, you know that? Hope was a lucky girl.”

Cable is silent for a long moment, and Wade is worried he’d yet again crossed that line in the sand when it came to Cable’s dead (or not - the teddy bear changing colors meant she was alive, right? But like, how was she alive if Cable wasn’t there to, you know - Wade began to make vaguely vulgar hand motions, earning concerned looks from both his companions) daughter. Wade is contemplating asking Negasonic Teenage Warhead to put more juice in the time travel device just to head back in time and erase this conversation when Cable cracks a smile and ruffles Juno’s mop of brown hair affectionately. 

“Thank you for convincing me fatherhood was worth a second try.” Cable says, and Wade visibly relaxes. 

“Who would’ve thought that a bottle of tequila and a Barbara Streisand record would have brought us here?” The merc recalls fondly. 

“You can’t even get drunk.” 

“No, but you can.”

”What is your fascination with Streisand anyway? If you attempt to sing “Papa, Can You Hear Me” one more time I swear -,”

Wade’s eyes widen comically, “Hey! I am a wonderful singer! Tell him, Juno.”

The four-year-old looks at him and deadpans, “I go to sleep just so I don’t have to hear it anymore.”

Wade looks like he is about to cry - stupid kids and their stupid penchant for honesty - and Cable is practically on the floor, he’s laughing so hard. And perhaps the broken heart from his daughter’s abject betrayal is worth it to see the unbridled joy on Cable’s face. If this is what it takes to make him happy, he’d gladly take one-hundred barbs from his daughter. But still - ouch. Maybe he’d cut down on the amount of time she spent with Negasonic Teenage Warhead. That level of hatred toward anything not from the deepest recesses of Hot Topic could not be healthy for a four-year-old. 

“We’re here!” His train of thought is broken by his daughter excitedly pointing at a towering building colorfully labeled “M&M World”. 

She grabs Cable’s hand and takes off with surprising speed, leaving Wade in the dust, struggling to keep up. Cable, using just his mind, lifts the little girl into the air and sets her on his back in prime piggy-back ride position, his stride never once faltering. Juno’s laugh cut through the hustle and bustle of New York, like a balm for his tired, aching soul. She’s leaning back, her hands in the air like she’s on the world’s greatest rollercoaster. There is complete, unadulterated trust that Cable will not let her fall. 

Too. Fucking. Cute. 


End file.
